deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jalhalla vs Boolossus
Prelude "Legend of Zelda vs Super Mario"! Which group of ghosts is the creepiest collection? They may already be dead, but who is dead..er? Deadest?... Whatever. Description "Jalhalla vs Boolossus" is a What If Death Battle created by LukeTime128. It is his fourth What If Death Battle (Season 1 Episode 4). It pits Jalhalla (15 Poes) from "The Legend Of Zelda: Wind 'Waker", and Boolossus (15 Boos) from "Luigi's Mansion". Introduction Wiz: The spectral powers of ghosts will forever remain a mystery to mankind. Possession,intangibility and invisibility among them, ghosts only become more terrifying when they join forces Boomstick: And then you get bosses who literally cannot die! Where's the fun in that? Wiz: Jalhalla, the amalgamation of 15 Poes that haunt the Earth Temple. Boomstick: And Boolossus, the combined efforts of 15 Boos that terrorise Luigi's Mansion. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Jalhalla Clip of the Earth Temple plays, showing the beams of light from the sky and some ReDeads Boomstick: AAAH! ReDeads! No, leave my back alone! Wiz: (exasperated) The Earth Temple, along with its cousin, the Wind Temple, were constructed during the Adult Timeline in order to maintain the holy, evil-slaying power of the Master Sword. Boomstick: But when the warlock Ganondorf got back from his 100 year holiday in the Sacred Realm, he decided that maybe letting his enemies power up the weapon specifically designed to kill him wasn't really in his best interest. Wiz: After Ganondorf's malice caused the kingdom of Hyrule to be buried beneath the waves, he set his second plan to conquer Hyrule into motion. Knowing that the heroes would need the Master Sword, Ganondorf sent two minions to defeat the two sages that upheld these temples. Boomstick: But apparently Ganondorf's boss budget was a little short after last time, because instead of giant fire dragons and phantom horsemen, he got a weird... plant snake? And a fat ghost man? What's this guy gonna do against a badass like Link? Wiz: I'm not sure I'd underestimate the King of the Poes, Boomstick. Jalhalla was responsible for killing Laruto, the Earth Sage. And while he may not seem as threatening as Molgera, he can certainly keep up with the Hero of Winds. Or should I say, them. Shows Jalhalla bursting into 15 Poes, which all run around. Boomstick: Wait, what the heck!? Wiz: Through some strange magic, the Poes are able to combine together to form the body of their king from their souls. Fused into their mask, the Poe King awakens, and all hell breaks loose. Boomstick: He may be made of soft, ghost bodies, but Jalhalla's freaking huge! Link needs the Power Bracelets just to pick up the guy! ''' Wiz: Link needing the Power Bracelets is more impressive than it seems, as he also needs them to lift this giant boulder at the Earth Temple's gate. Scaling the boulders Link can pick up with the Power Bracelet to Link himself, as we know Link is 5 foot 4, the boulders are about 9.1 meters in diameter and 9.75 meters in height. given the density of limestone, this makes them weigh approximately 9168 tonnes. ''Note: This research here is consistent with how these strength-boosting items are portrayed throughout the Zelda series, like in Ocarina of Time. Though the spires in that game are slightly lighter, Link throws them much further, meaning that if anything, the force used in that game is greater. '' '''Boomstick: What?! How?! He's a ghost! They move through walls and float and crap! How can this guy weigh as much as 916 buses?! Wiz: And Jalhalla is fast too, being capable of keeping up with the Hero of Time's 11% light speed reaction feat from dodging Beamos lasers. But like most ghostly forces, Jalhalla's powers are their main tools for combat. Boomstick: Like most ghosts, he can turn intangible when outside of bright light, and can blow air strong enough to launch Link through the air. He can even breath fire! Wiz: Jalhalla can also launch fireballs from their lantern. In the Zelda series, Poe's lanterns are known to contain a Poe's soul, and this is likely a similar case. This brings into question - what is Jalhalla's fire? There's no definitive answer, but it seems to be fire infused with magic, as this kind of item is common in the Zelda series. Boomstick: Jalhalla can even use the mystical power of ghosts to... invert controls! Oooh, spooky! How could one possibly defeat such a ghostly foe? Wiz: In order to defeat the King of the Poes, Link had to render Jalhalla physical with light and hit it with spikes. This splits the ghost king into 15 poes, which can then be slain. But somehow, even if only one Poe remains, Jalhalla retains its full power. Boomstick: Huh? Yeah, this boss doesn't make any sense... Wiz: But Jalhalla is far from weak. The King of the Poes may have been slain by the Hero of Winds, but the ghostly power of Poes is not to be underestimated. Jalhalla swings its lantern and cackles Boolossus Wiz: When Luigi of the Super Mario Bros won a mysterious mansion in a contest he didn't enter... Boomstick: Yeah, seems legit... Wiz: ...his life was changed forever by the events that unfolded. After his brother was kidnapped by the villainous King Boo, Luigi would be forced to overcome his fears and rescue Mario. Boomstick: But the big bad Boos had other ideas, and threw everything they had to stop him. Including joining together to form an even bigger, even scarier threat to the man in green: Boolossus. Wiz: We know that Boolossus' presence haunted the mansion before the events of the game, since their capture was what prompted King Boo to take over the mansion. Other than that, they're a mystery. Boomstick: Well, Boolossus is made of 15 Boos that join together with the "mysterious power of ghosts", which is starting to become a running theme that I don't like. Wiz: And combined, they pose as some of Luigi's greatest threats. They can use their new super-size to crush Luigi beneath them, forcing him to think creatively. Boomstick: ...Wait, that's it? Wiz: Well, it's probable that they also have access to typical Boo powers, since they can levitate, and can therefore likely turn intangible in darkness and teleport. Note: There is a Boolossus present in Luigi's Mansion 3, but this Boolossus seems completely different to the normal Boolossus - they possess abilitites that other Boos do not, don't split into smaller Boos, and are defeated with techniques that Boolossus from Luigi's Mansion is otherwise immune to. Boomstick: Yeah, Boolossus can keep up with Luigi in physical combat, but only as a giant ball of Boos. Otherwise, when hit by spikes, they split into 15 tiny Boos, which can then be killed. Simple enough, right? Lex Luthor (Superman Returns): '''WRONG!!!' Wiz: Yeah, despite Boolossus' fairly limited battle prowess, its main trait is shared with all other Boos - they technically can't die. ''Note: Boos have been killed at certain points in Mario's lore, like in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, but these seem to be due to some sort of magical power that splits their connection to the Ghost Dimension. They have not been killed by any physical force before. Boomstick: Wait, really? Then how is this fair? Wiz: Boos have been defeated and incapacitated with raw, physical force, but seem technically immortal to typical means of harm. It is theorised that this is due to their King's connection to the Ghost Dimension - a realm that appears to give Boos their supernatural powers. Boolossus: Thanks to this connection, Boolossus can survive basically anything physical at all, like fire and punches, and needs to be pierced and split apart in order to be damaged. Wiz: It is plausible, however, that Boolossus can be harmed by other attacks, as unlike regular Boos, the Poltergust's ice powers can freeze Boolossus' Boos - which otherwise can't happen. boos have also shown to be very cunning, capable of outsmarting geniuses like E. Gadd and are prone to mischief. But the Boos' ability to defeat Mario proves they are far more than just intellect. Boomstick: So, they can't die, can grow giant, are super smart, and can keep up with people who can react at 33% the speed of light? God, these guys are certainly scary enough to give anyone a hard time sleeping! Boolossus flies from the sky towards Luigi, causing him to run away, as it cackles in glee. Pre-Fight Wiz: All right, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: Its time for a DEATH BAAAAATTLE!!! Fight The Earth Temple had been mostly quiet since Ganon's defeat several years ago. The dark, mute mourning ground was inhabited only by the horrifying ReDeads, resting in their eternal slumber. Interrupting the serene, sombre corridors was the arrival of three Boos, who flew above the concrete floors, and over a large abyss toward the Boss Door. They were scouting out the viability of the area for their King's next attempt to defeat the Mario Bros. Since the coast was clear, the Boos signalled to their allies follow them. Another twelve Boos appeared to help the previous three open the boss door. But they were not prepared for what was on the other side. The fifteen Boos came face to face with some unknown enemies - 15 Poes, who =were dancing in a circle around the mask of their leader. Noticing their uninvited guests, the Poes all ran into the mask, forming a giant, grey, pig-like ghost - Jalhalla. The 15 Boos all cackled at this intimidation tactic, as they all flew together to form a large white mass, that crashed down into the ground, leaving a small crater - Boolossus. Both ghosts cackled as they prepared for the fight of their undead lives... Fight! The King of the Poes started the battle, firing large balls of fire towards Boolossus, only for the giant Boo to leap over them and land in front of Jalhalla. Forcing the fight into close range, both combatants were engaged in a grapple for dominance. This only lasted a few moments, however, as Jalhalla threw the Big Boo over its shoulder and kicked it away. The giant Boo barely stopped before hitting the wall, turning back to face the wall. Jalhalla cackled as it blew a large gust of wind, attempting to throw Boolossus into the spikes to damage it. Aware of this tactic, Boolossus leaped high into the air again, trying to crush Jalhalla with its weight. The attack was a success, knocking Jalhalla over, and allowing Boolossus to fly into the air and crush them again. Jalhalla then threw the giant Boo off of them, and shot a bunch of fireballs in an arc, forcing Boolossus to lay low on the ground to dodge. Boolossus laughed at their opponent's incompetence, only for a large gust of wind to shove it backwards into the spikes, splitting the giant Boo into 15 smaller Boos. Fearing for their undead lives, the Boos all scattered, forcing Jalhalla to choose single targets. Using fire didn't work, as the Boos simply flew over and dodged them all. Jalhalla was therefore forced to rely on its brute strength and size to punch one of the Boos into a wall, causing it to disappear. Jalhalla cackled as he defeated two more boos with his free hand, only to be surprised when the Boos cackled in return. Boos: Ghosts... don't... DIE! To Jalhalla's shock, the Boos that were "killed" rejoined their allies by teleporting. The 15 Boos then all reformed Boolossus, Boolossus: Can you make it out of here... ALIVE?! Frustrated by their opponent's tenacity, Jalhalla charged towards Boolossus, but instead of ramming into them, they passed right through the big Boo. Confused by this tactic, Boolossus tried to ram into Jalhalla, only to find their movements skewed, as they instead began running away from the King of the Poes. Jalhalla attempted to ram Boolossus into the spikes on the walls but Boolossus' now unpredictable movements made it difficult. Jalhalla rolled into a ball towards the big Boo, but they noticed and flew upwards to escape, as Jalhalla was unable to stop its movement before it hit the spikes. This split the King into 15 Poes, allowing Boolossus to attack the vulnerable Poes, smashing them into the ground. Many Poes died from the pillaging poltergeist's rampage of revenge. During the struggle, one of the Boos detached from Boolossus' back, initiating a new strategy. Eventually, the remaining 10 Poes were able to retreat back into their mask. Enraged at the death of their spawn, Jalhalla grabbed its lantern to burn the Boos... ...only to realise that its lantern was gone, as the Boo that detached from their opponent's back had taken it away. Boolossus cackled with its opponent's souls in its hand, flying upward to hide it. However, Jalhalla gave pursuit, tackling Boolossus and knocking the lantern from its hand. Jalhalla's attempt to recover the item was redundant however, since Boolossus outpaced them and caught it. Jalhalla at this point was furious, wrestling the lantern from Boolossus' grip and repeatedly slamming the giant Boo into the wall. The Boos laughed as they were completely unfazed this attack, only to realise that the attacks were weakening the wall around them - Jalhalla was attempting a suicide play. Boolossus used all its might to throw both itself and Jalhalla onto the spikes, splitting both combatants apart. The Poes screeched in fear as the Boos cackled, as both sides i=engaged in a physical brawl. A few Boos were knocked out, but reformed, while a few Poes were slain and disappeared. In the end, only 5 Poes remained next to all 15 Boos. The five Poes, realising they were outmatched, retreated for the boss door to call reinforcements, as the Boos cackled and began to give chase. However, both sides quickly became paralysed in fear as the room shook around them. The carnage had caused too much damage to the boss chamber, as it began to fall apart. A beam of light shot through the ceiling, blinding two of the Boos. They screamed in pain while their allies watched in horror, until the light destroyed them. More of the ceiling then collapsed, as more beams if light shot down and killed more Boos. The one holding Jalhalla's lantern feared for its life, abandoning its Boo brothers to their fate as it teleported away. The Poes, meanwhile, struggled to get the door open as the chamber fell around them; a block of concrete landed on top of one of them, crushing it and prompting its allies to work even faster, as the room is destroyed around them. ... The single remaining Boo of Boolossus appears in a separate chamber of the Earth Temple, cackling in victory as it dangles the lantern of its opponent in its hand. It rests the lantern down on the ground, assured of its victory as it prepares to contact King Boo, only for a single, purple-coloured Poe carrying Jalhalla's mask to enter the room - the only survivor of its group. The Boo cackles at the suggestion that this lone Poe seeks to challenge it, only for the room to suddenly grow a bright orange. Said lone Poe used the mask to transform into the complete Jalhalla, and collecting its lantern that had been left on the floor, fired a giant blast of fire towards the Boo. The survivor of Boolossus was unable to dodge, as the fire slowly incinerated it and a screech of agony was let out, until the fires died down, and only Jalhalla was left standing K.O. Jalhalla cackled in victory, as it teleported away from the battlefield Analysis Boomstick: Wait, wait, wait, WHAT?! Wiz: You'd think a fight between two bosses who've only made one appearance wouldn't be so hard, but there was way more going on here beneath the surface. Boomstick: Both combatants had their obvious advantages from the start; Jalhalla was clearly stronger given his huge weight and scaling to Link, while Boolossus could scale to Luigi's speed, making this mostly even. Wiz: But surprisingly, the main factor in this fight was neither of these things, but rather the key differences in the ghosts that make up Jalhalla and Boolossus. Boomstick: "Oh, but Boomstick! Boos can't really die, right? Shouldn't they have had an automatic victory?" Not so fast, because it's actually... really complicated. Wzi: Boos cannot be killed by physical forces, but Jalhalla didn't need to worry since they had a counter-measure - ghostly fire. See, a Poe's lantern shoots magic-based fire, and also is a container for their soul. As similar elements are able to affect the Boos of Boolossus, it is probable that this is the same is true here as well. Boomstick: Not that this really mattered of course, since Boolossus couldn't exploit Jalhalla's light weakness due to, well... being weak to light. Wiz: In fact, light is one of the Boos' most recurring and consistent weaknesses. It was more likely that Jalhalla could force Boolossus into a ray of light than it was for Boolossus to shove the enormous weight of Jalhalla into a spiky wall. Note: After losing some Boos, Boolossus' weight decreases and allows it to be moved very easily by the Poltergust, meaning that Jalhalla's super strength could likely do the same. Jalhalla's Poes don't die on contact with light, so this is actually a viable strategy. Boomstick: I mean, Link needs the power to lift 9000 ton boulders to even pick up Jalhalla, while Luigi drags Bolossus around with a vacuum cleaner! Wiz: True. And even though Boolossus' power was very capable when at max strength, there was one factor that sealed its fate - this power is not consistent. Boomstick: See, when Boolossus loses a Boo to that pesky household appliance, it's size and strength decrease. Meanwhile, even when only one Poe remains, Jalhalla... somehow retains all of its power. Note: Boolossus could theoretically kill Jalhalla by destroying its lantern, but said lantern is shown to be mostly indestructible. Even if it wasn't, this wouldn't give Boolossus an automatic victory most of the time. Wiz: Don't get us wrong, Boolossus could certainly hold their own and even score a few victories. But in the end, Jalhalla's strength and powers gave it the edge needed to take the win. Boomstick: Yeah, Jalhalla certainly pulled their weight in this fight. Wiz: The winner is Jalhalla. Next Time Haiku Beasts and thieves of light Damsels, but with no distress, Good personified Marianne vs Haru Category:LukeTime128 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:Ghost vs Ghost Themed Death Battles Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:Sub-Boss/Boss themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019